


A Man Worth The Heat

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't like the heat, Late Night Musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: You were unused to the heat radiating from the Mediterranean summer, keeping you up. Hanzo does his best to help





	A Man Worth The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> it's so hot, save me

You woke suddenly, body sticky with sweat. Annoyance flickered inside of you as Hanzo’s arm pulled you to his blisteringly hot chest, struggling to get from his grip. He groaned as you finally got away, warmth blaring down on top of you. Your feet touched the ground and you wearily pulled yourself up, eyes flickering to the red light of the alarm clock to see the time.

Your feet tapped against the floor softly as the numbers – 3:49 – blared into your mind. Not even feeling the slightest bit tired, you forced yourself up. With a heave you stumbled to the bathroom, making sure the door was closed before flicking the light on.

In your fatigued mind, you felt a sliver of panic, not recognising the bathroom as your own. It took a second before you remembered you were in an Overwatch base, living with your husband.

 You sighed, turning the faucet on and letting the cool water run for a moment before filling the cups of your hands with it. Splashing it on your face the water relieved the heat for a few moments before warming up, making you hot and wet now.

You leant back with a groan, holding back a jump as the door opened. Hanzo tiredly stared at you, watching the warm water drip from your face. You awkwardly smeared it across your face, Hanzo just picking up a towel and dabbing your face clean.

“It’s hot,” you complained and he nodded, looking flawless.

You grumbled as he finished patting you dry, arm reaching to pull you close until you grumbled. He just rested his hand on your arm instead and gently eased you back into the room. Having you lay down on the bed. As you kicked away the comforter he moved to the closet, fussing inside until he pulled out an old fan.

“Why didn’t you use that before?”  you asked and he went to plug it in, a loud whirring noise from it answers your question.

A breeze moved through the room, running over your sweat-laden body and you tiredly lay back. He moved into his own spot, pressing a kiss against your forehead as your eyes fluttered shut. While the fan kept you slightly awake, you slept better than you would have without the cool air.

In the morning you cuddled up next to Hanzo as long as you could handle, trying to make up for being so distant at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, it's late here.


End file.
